Arsinos United Nations General Assembly
This is the hall of the general assembly of the United Nations. Here is where each member nation that is not suspended can propose, accept or reject laws alternatively, abstain. Tips for making proposals: #A proposal can be made on anything. Anything. It doesn't matter if it has previously been rejected even. #Writing something into law doesn't automatically make it happen, there may be practical considerations such as enforcement of a law or the funding and construction of a project. #With emphasis on the tip above, you must be careful and specific with the wording of your proposal. If it is too vague then it becomes open to interpretation and may not even have any implications as a result. #Consider the consequences of a law being passed and the different scenarios that may concern it - make sure all possibilities are considered. #Re-iterating points 3 and 4, think about wether the proposal is scenario specific or general and taylor the proposal accordingly. #Remember, being able to propose anything includes the possibility of repealing laws that have already been passed. #It often happens that a proposal is made that triggers a debate, and there is disagreement on the nuances of the proposal. With some subjects it may be best to have a committee or discussion before putting the proposal to the UNGA. #You can vote FOR, AGAINST, or ABSTAIN on a proposal. Don't make your vote conditional or with a caveat. If you feel a proposal should be changed before passing, vote against and re-propose with amendment. - This is also why laws must be discussed before proposal. Laws proposed (Deadline for voting set to saturday) - Please use heading 3 and underline proposals. Deadline to vote is the coming saturday mid-day. However if it is currently Wednesday or afterwards please put the proposal in the 'following deadline' section. (N) Protectorate actions during war - Shaderia Countries with protectorates generally have a large advantage over other countries. Mostly that they can build aircraft carriers faster and throw them at the enemy to try and overwhelm them. This proposal will limit to what extent a protectorate may support their protector. #Should the protector country be attacked without provoking the agressor the chance of support is 80% #Should the protector country be attacked after slight provokation the chance of support is 60% #Should the protector country attack a country after provokation the chance of support is 40% #Should the protector country attack without provokation the chance of support is 20% A neutral party, agreed upon by both main countries involved in the conflict, will generate a random number between, and including, 1 and 100. In scenario one numbers between 1 and 80 would mean that the protectorate would join the war; in scenario four numbers between 1 and 20 would mean that the protectorate would join the war. (Percentages are open to suggestions). *Shaderia: For *AS against. Protector countries should not be able to call on their protected state's military at all. If the protected state can give military aid like that then it doesn't need to be protected in the first place. All UNGA proposals must be signed by the country that created - Shaderia This will help show who is responsible for which proposal and will also help to decide which side of the argument ambiguity should benefit. *Shaderia: For *Lupaia abstain. I'm not sure if we're meant to be letter-of-the-law or spirit-of-the-law here. *AS against *AAC against. The potential for anonymity reduces biased voting. *UP against ^ Noel Edmonds should be given a retrial in light of new evidence in his defence Lornon shall supply the defence in SE's place. The evidence will be presented and placed in a wiki forum and afterwards a UNGA proposal will be put forward in which UN members must say whether they believe him to be guilty or not guilty. This will ensure that all information has been taken into account by everybody and that nothing has been missed. *Shaderia: For *Lupaia against; not now, we've only just convited him. *AS for. Sethos has looked over the evidence, and it was unsatisfactory. **Not needed since UP representative pointed out that new evidence allows a retrial without the need for UNGA approval. **AAC: If this is what happens, surely trials will be neverending? As soon as someone is acquitted or charged someone will demand a retrial. (Breaking the fourth wall here - he's only a character in a game, if you look at most people, they normally kill off their leaders every couple of months anyway, whats the big deal that he got sent down?) ***Once someone has been acquitted of something they can't be charged with the same thing again. And it's really only because I can destroy every case that was made against Noel. I guess I did deserve the "most stubborn" award. Prevent Noels Re-trial - (Swift) "As Noel seems determined to use the ICC and UNGA as a mechanism to undermine me, I think it's only fair I do the same" *Novak against *Shaderia: Against, "Why don't you write a song about it?" - Solomon *UP for *AAC for *Landland Against Another 2 UN carrier Given the increasing demand of UN forces and the vastly increased numbers of carriers globally it makes sense to add to the carrier fleet with 2 additional standard carriers to be built in Loveshack, to be named after Councillor Mayor Stubbs and Councillor Hayley Williams. *Novak for *Shaderia: For *AS against. The growing number of carriers is good news for the UN, as most countries are in it anyway. *AAC for *Kaneland: Against *Stahl Federation Against *Landland Against *Dalania for The Extridition of Taylor Swift to the Loveshack on charges of being a peadophile *Shaderia: Abstain, Uncertain on whether she is a paedophile but Solomon is very wary on her affect on young girls, he suspects her of manipulating them into breaking young boys hearts, much like Mrs Havisham. It has been suggested that she may do this in order to turn the girls off boys and groom them for later use. *Stahl Federation Against *Novak against *AS against. Even if she was, being molested by Taylor Swift would hardly something to cry about *AAC against. AAC is certain she is not, and plus, we're all trialled out right now. *Landland Against Punishment for countries late to vote in the Toastervision Acceptable punishments include a weeks suspension, bombing, execution of an individual of significance to that country. Discresion as to who and/or where is the UNECs *AS for *AAC for *Kane: For. Desperate times call for desperate measures. *Novak for *Stahl Federation Against *Shaderia: For *Landland for why not Add defences to Loveshack and Bananalon A barracks and defences in each. With dedicaed airbases in each and a naval base in Loveshack *Novak for *Shaderia: For *AAC for *Kaneland: For *Stahl Federation Against *AS for *Landland Against this really isn't needed Felicia Day to be ceremonial Queen of the Loveshack *Shaderia: For, (Codex and Felicia are seperate aren't they? Codex is a general in Lornon) *AAC for *Novak for *Kaneland: For *Stahl Federation For *AS for *Landland for Re-Englishifying of Telford *Landland for *Stahl Federation for *kaneland: For *AAC for *UP against *AS against *Shaderia: For *Novak against *Dalania - for, as an option, down to individuals *Lupinis for - Seconds Salania, though with insentive *Kaneland: For Teaching French as first and only language in the whole of AAC French will be made the official language of AAC Teaching English is prohibited - Those caught will be deported to Shaderia Anyone who speaks any other language other than French will be deported to Shaderia. Anyone caught eating food without fench dressing will be deported to Shaderia. (lol) Anyone caught not wearing a Beret will be deported to Shaderia. (Shaderia has been carefully selected as it is it a highly tolerant society) *Shaderia: For *Dalania against *UP Against *AAC Against *Novak For - but will change our vote if the SE one fails *Landland for *Stahl Federation for *Lupinis against *Kaneland: Oui *AS against Members should be limited to 3 proposals per week, petty attempts to do nothing is becoming tiresome. The week starts on Saturday. *Shaderia for *AAC against *Dalania for *AS abstain * Landland for *Novak against *UP against *Stahl Federation for *Lupaia against. The week starts on Monday. *Lupinis abstain: Moonmoon has too much freetime, imgar isn't cutting it *Kaneland: Against Noel Edmunds' mother should officially be recognised by the UN as a whore *AAC for *UP against - This is seen a compliment in UP with us being named most promiscuous... Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr.... ;) *Novak Abstain *Shaderia: Abstain, don't really see how it's an insult, is she even still alive? *Stahl Federation abstain *Lupinis abstain, *Kane: Against until the Kaneland fact finsing mission is completed. Teaching French as first and only language in the whole of SE French will be made the official language of SE. Teaching English is prohibited - Those caught will be deported to Dalania Anyone who speaks any other language other than French will be deported to Dalania. Anyone caught eating food without fench dressing will be deported to Dalania. Anyone caught not wearing a Beret will be deported to Dalania. (Dalania has been carefully selected as it is it a highly tolerant society) *Shaderia: Against *AAC for *AS for *UP for kane: For. (Kane wants to see what happens when 2 contradictory policies are passed. Will the UN implode!!) Landland Against Stahl Federation Against Laws for following deadline'Because the following proposals are very recent, the deadline of saturday does not apply to them, but instead the saturday after. This is for laws being proposed 3 to 4 days or less before the deadline, with exceptions depending upon urgency.' Category:UN